


Devious

by FrazzledDragon



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledDragon/pseuds/FrazzledDragon
Summary: Jesper made a promise to Wylan, and the others test his willpower.It's fluffy and happy.





	Devious

The itch was there, terribly strong. The urge to go the Makker’s Wheel, the urge to go find a den and spend what money he had left losing to the cards. He turned over Wylan’s words in his head, the connection of his incessant movement somehow to the fact he didn’t knowingly use his Grisha powers. Maybe that was why he enjoyed fighting so much, because he directed the bullets, as well as having the adrenaline rush that accompanied the use of his zowa.    

For over six months, he had managed to stay out of the dens and away from the cards since losing his revolvers to Smeet and he had promised Wylan. _“Please, if you’re going to continue to kiss me, no more cards. No more gambling. Promise me?”_ The promise had been easy to make at the time, sealed with a lovely makeout session.

The idea of breaking that promise and making that lovely kiss insignificant was enough to make him queasy. But even that didn’t satisfy his itch. He shook his head, fortifying his resolve. He wouldn’t go gambling. He might go get a drink, maybe go seek out one of the crew to get food with. Maybe find Wylan. If worst came to worst, he would ask Kaz to spar with him.

He tapped his fingers, bounced his leg, paced, and completely disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled both of his beloved revolvers twice before realizing Kaz was at the door. Waiting. Patiently.     “What business?” He couldn’t help being a touch excited. Kaz hadn’t talked to him much at all since the close of the Van Eck/Pekka Rollins/Ice Court/Jurda Parem job. Kaz didn’t trust him. But that was okay. They both needed a break from one another anyway.

“You’re not in a den. You haven’t been.” The intimidating criminal leaned on his cane easily, looking much better compared to the last time Jesper had seen him.

“Inej?” Jesper might go get a drink if he’d been watched this whole time without noticing.

“No. You.”

“That’s not what I meant-”

Kaz’s interruption was seamless and steady. “No, I can tell you haven’t. You only get hyperactive like this when you’re impatient waiting on a fight or you want to gamble. I’ve watched as you were in this room for a half an hour, with no further plans for today, and you haven’t gone to a den, nor a bar, nothing. I don’t need someone else to tell me what I can see.”

“Oh.”

“Why aren’t you in a den? You have enough money to gamble away now. You’ll be satisfied for a whole week. Possibly even two.” Jesper looked green around the gills.

“I promised Wylan. I told him I wouldn’t, so I won’t.” Kaz’s surprize seemed so genuine that Jesper felt the promise solidifying once more. If Kaz believed he couldn’t do it, you bet your ass he will.

“Impressive. I’m sure the others will be glad to hear it. Now, onto business-”

“Others? I was under the impression we were the only ones left, Wylan, you and I?” Jesper interrupted, his fingers twirling a kruge at the speed of sound. He couldn’t keep the hopeful excitement out of his voice.

“Nina and Mattias came back yesterday. Inej, according to her letter, will be returning sometime this afternoon with her crew in tow. Apparently, she intends to bring her favorite pastime with her to show us, Pin-The-Knife-In-The-Slaver, she calls it. And I have a job for us.”

“Big payout?” Jesper was excited for something to do, but the prospect of earning more money to both give to his father and to Wylan was equally exciting.

“Yes.” Now that made Jesper a touch suspicious.

“How much?”

Kaz only raised an eyebrow. “I’m currently debating with the one who’ll be paying our bill.”    

Now, that could mean two things. One, the person who was paying them had multiple tasks they wished for them to accomplish. Or, they were flat out stealing from a bastard that Kaz had no problem ruining. “No, you’re standing here bullshitting me. What business?” Jesper was running on a hunch, but it paid off as Kaz smiled.

“You’re smart, Jesper. I said I wouldn’t be able to pull the rug out from under your feet. It’s just a welcome back party. The pay is on the house. A few drinks. A few rounds of cards.”

Jesper paled. He ignored the fact that Kaz was definitely baiting him. “Okay. Where?”

“The Crow Club at six bells.” So that’s what he did with his share of the haul. Bought back what was his. He wasn’t surprized. If he had any interest in taking over the Barrel, that’s what he’d do too. He nodded his agreement and assured he’d be there.

The hours leading up to the party seemed to crawl. An hour before the party, he got dressed up, then stared at himself in the mirror, then changed three more times. Finally, he realized he would be late if he didn’t leave soon and left in a bustle of energy. He hadn’t been so worried about anything since he’d accidentally kissed Kuwei and Wylan had seen. He fidgeted with his revolvers as he walked into the familiar club.

He smiled as Nina and Mattias approached him. He embraced them both, a comfortable, easy grin splitting his face. “Long time, no see! How’re the dead?”

Nina gently punched his shoulder before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Check that, I don’t want to know, because if you kissed me again I think I’d be joining them.”

Nina giggled happily. “No… He knows better. I’ve been training him in the ways of coupling, haven’t I love?” Mattias blushed as Jesper laughed.

“It’s okay, buddy. We’ve all been doing a bit of training.” He winked and moved past them.

He heard Nina punch Mattias excitedly. “Wylan?!” She squeaked excitedly.

Jesper chuckled and glanced over at the card tables. He felt nausea grow in his stomach and he could see Kaz staring at him from a gambling game that Jesper had never seen before and never wanted to see again. He spotted Inej in the corner and strode over to her. She smiled at his approach. “Jesper!” She smiled brightly and embraced him stiffly. “How have you been?”

Jesper grinned. “Not as well as you, apparently. Kaz mentioned you having a scumbag you needed pincushioned?”

Inej giggled. “I have several. We just keep them below deck until they beg. When they beg, we ask a couple of their prisoners whether or not we should have mercy. Most of them have to swim to shore with their limbs tied. If they make it there, they get a nice beating from Kaz, and Kaz gets whatever valuables or information they have to offer. Then Kaz throws them in Hellgate.” She smiled contentedly. “We’ve freed so many girls. And Kaz grumbles and groans but always helps any of the girls that don’t want to stay on the ocean find their footing on land. Many of them are now hired on at the Crow Club. It’s so satisfying to see, They’re getting their lives back. Half of my crew is girls I’ve saved. They’re fierce and strong. I couldn’t ask for a more devoted crew.”

“I’m glad. You’ve earned it.” The smiled Inej gave him made the nausea in his stomach fade a bit. He could do this. He could keep his promise.

“And how are you, Jesper? What have you done with your money so far?”

“I’ve paid for the farm and a bit more. I got my dad a dog and a tiny little mule and am making sure he never has to work another day in his life and that his animals won’t die young. I’ve also helped Wylan out with his mother and dealing with his guilt. He still feels horrible, but he’s getting better.”

Inej smirked. “How exactly are you helping him?”

Jesper only winked. “I always thought he was innocent. He's proved me wrong.”

“Jesper!” She gasped happily. “I’m so happy for you.”

There was a quiet cough from behind Jesper. He jumped and grinned when a spin revealed Wylan Hendricks. “Hey, merchling. I’m glad to see you here.” He could feel Inej’s eyes on his back as he whispered, “I missed you today…” He pressed a quick kiss to Wylan’s lips to assure his boyfriend that his promise was kept.

“I’m glad. Because I missed you too. Hi, Inej!” He embraced her quickly, faking a disgusted face. “You smell like fish. It’s not an attractive smell.”

Jesper could smell Inej from here, her flower perfume making her smell lovely. But her eyes twinkled appreciatively. “I may smell like fish, but at least I don’t smell like my male coworker.” Her eyebrow raised as a dark blush rushed across Wylan’s freckled cheeks, but Jesper knew bullshit when he saw it.

“Hm… Are you sure about that?” He made a pointed glance over to Kaz, who was now sitting at a table where he could see Inej. Inej looked appropriately embarrassed for a moment.

“Okay, _maybe_ people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.” She grinned, but Wylan looked clueless.

“What?”

Both Jesper and Inej laughed, and the evening continued like that. Jesper and Wylan walked around the bar talking to friends and coworkers. Jesper was just about to lead Wylan into a dark corner to distract himself from the card tables as Kaz stood and beckoned to a bouncer by the door.

The bouncer nodded and shouted, “Everyone not personally invited by the owner is now required to leave! Enjoy your evening, civilians.” The majority of the people in the club slowly trickled out, leaving the six companions alone in the club, even the bouncers standing outside the closed doors. The music was low and soft and Jesper was becoming more confused by the second.

He leaned over to Wylan. “What’s happening?”

“Wait and see…” He sounded so excited. Jesper was positively confused.

“Wylan asked me to gather us here to celebrate something that a friend of ours has accomplished, insisting on bringing everyone back. And the friend we’re celebrating doesn’t even know we’re celebrating him yet. He’ll get it eventually, give him a moment.” Kaz was staring directly at him.

Wylan was staring directly at him.

Nina was staring directly at him.    

Even Mattias was staring directly at him.    

Inej was hovering at Kaz’s elbow, giggling and glancing at him every couple moments.    

“What…?” He asked, backing up.    

“Or maybe he won’t.” The intense sass in Kaz’s voice didn’t help Jesper’s already reeling mind.    

Jesper looked to Wylan. “What did I do now?”    

“Love, it’s a Jesper-Appreciation party. Try to look a little less cornered.” Jesper half-smiled but took Wylan’s hand in his nonetheless.    

“What did I do to deserve a party?” Jesper was still completely confused.    

“Remember, Jesper, when we had that discussion about what the best way to steal a man’s wallet is? How I said the best way to steal a wallet is to tell them you’re going to steal their watch? Think it through.”    

“When you tried to lie to me?” He made the connection instantly, but he still didn’t understand. “You said we had a job but it was just the party.”    

“Jesper, the best way to steal a man’s wallet is tell him you’re going to steal his watch.” Kaz was getting impatient. “I told you a lie so you would be proud of yourself and wouldn’t push into why we were having a party to begin with.”    

Jesper nodded. He still didn’t understand why there was a party for him though. “Guys, I hate to be a party-pooper by I have no idea what you’re going on about. I have done nothing worthy of a party with friends that live across the world.”    

“Jes, it’s what you haven’t done for the past six months.” Wylan’s soft voice came. Jesper realized with a huge gasp.    

“My gambling habit?” He asked, proud to see Wylan grin happily.    

Kaz fired off a tiny little firework popper, looking like he was going to murder. “He finally gets it.”    

“You devious little hotpacket,” Jesper tried to glare at Wylan, but couldn’t.    

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Wylan kissed him lightly, then continued. “We set up all these opportunities for you to fail, made it so it was extremely easy to go over and join a game, but you didn’t! I was so happy to see you talking to Inej and Kaz playing by himself. And you’ll get your real party later,” he winked.    

Jesper grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> I absolutely 110% appreciate every comment or kudos so feel free to leave something if you so desire. If you didn't like it, please tell me and tell me why so I can improve!
> 
> ALSO SORRY THE SPACING IS WACKY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT
> 
> Again, thanks a ton!


End file.
